KK Babysitters
by KayBear365
Summary: Hey new story Alert need you to Read and Review please . This story revolves around Finn, Philby, and Maybeck (mostly Finn and Philby) who open up a Babysitting business but this business has a few problems, can they survive the babies and toddlers?
1. Chapter 1

**Another story made by the awesome SavvyTechyGirl sooo I really hope you read the summary and I have to tell you its NOT a oneshot this is just a story... a crazy story so we shall begin in 3...2...1**

**Chapter 1**

**_A New Business _**

Finn Whitman, a skinny boy with brown hair and green eyes rode his bike to his friend, Maybeck shop. He arrived at Crazy Glaze and put his bike on the bike rack and walked in carrying his helmet, he went and sat by Philby and Maybeck in the back room, Philby had his head on the table sleeping and Maybeck had a rubber band ready to pop the red head on his hand but before he could do anything Finn shook Philby "Phil wake up" he said, Philby mumbled in his sleep "But then the wolf will get me Mr. Dinosour" Finn held in a laugh, "he won't wake up all he does is talk when you talk to him" Maybeck said. Finn thought for a moment "I have an idea" he said, Maybeck had a confused look but shrugged it off to see where this was headed "Philby, Willa went out with Spencer" Finn said which made Philby completely fall out of his chair but fortunately he woke up "NO!" Philby saif said practically yelling it, he got up immediately "I'm kidding dude" Finn said laughing, Maybeck laughed as well but Philby didn't look amused at all.

At 10:00 o'clock in the morning mostly everyone left and the boys had started a conversation about part time jobs "what are we actually good at?" Maybeck asked "I pet sit" Philby said "good now go walk the dogs" Maybeck said making Finn laugh, Philby rolled his eyes and pulled his baseball cap down hiding his face, Finn spoke second "well I like taking care of kids like my-" Finn was cut off by the bell ringing alarming them a customer was here.

"Hi I'm Shila Roberts" The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes who was holding a cell phone in one hand and her son in the other. The boys were confused "would you mind if I dropped my kid off here? Got to get to work" she asked, before Finn or Philby could say protest Maybeck stepped in "how much are you paying?" He asked, Shila thought "15 bucks an hour" she said "we'll take it, boys welcome to Crazy Glaze Babysitting Business" he said, the 2 boys eyes widened with shock.

It was like Maybeck's voice could be heard through all of Florida because pretty soon all the mothers were busting through the doors trying to get into Crazy Glaze for their new babysitting business, the only problem was that Finn, Philby, and Maybeck didn't know how to take care of kids and they weren't prepared for what was in store for them.

**So yeah I really hope you liked the first Chapter and I hope to write more of my stories. love ya ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤㈳5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pray For Boston I can't believe this happened, this is terrible :'( I'm literally crying and I READ THE NEW BOOK (FINISHED) #PrayForBoston****  
**

**So lets start... Reading the story**

**Chapter 2**

**_Attack_**

The final parent had left and there were 24 toddlers and babies just as Philby predicted "OK so Finn what do we do now" Maybeck said, Finn's eyes widened "how the heck am I supposed to know!" he said looking at Maybeck like he was crazy

"but you said you babysat before" Maybeck said looking confused

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH YOU IDIOT!" Finn yelled

"SHUT UP WHITMAN!" Maybeck yelled

"WHY DONT YOU UNIBROW" Finn yelled

As Maybeck and Finn were yelling at each other the toddlers went to Philby who was holding a sleeping baby in his arms not knowing what to do with it "Hey Mr. are you the Geico Lizard" a little brown haired boy with blue eyes said, that was Adam who was only 5. Philby looked confused "a Geico Lizard?" He asked him. A girl spoke up next, she had 2 pink bows in her brunette hair and had sparkly brown eyes, this was Holly who was only 4 "yeah the Geico Lizard he's on all the commercials," Philby sat the baby down in a booster "well I'm not him" he said "yes you are!" Adam said

"no I'm not" Philby said

"YES YOU ARE!" Adam yelled loudly

"No im not!" Philby said raising his voice higher

"YEEEEEES!" The boy said

"look kid Im not a stupid Geico Lizard!" Philby said annoyed. Adam glared at Philby and clapped his hands, I guess that was a signal because all the kids had rope and two chairs set up "this is not good" Philby mumbled taking some steps back "GET HIM!" Adam said pointing towards Philby, the kids ran towards Philby and tackled him "HEEEELP!" The red head said.

Maybeck and Finn were done arguing "I gotta go" Maybeck said "Your not leaving me here with these kids" Finn said "YES I AM WHITMAN!" Maybeck said, he grabbed his keys, went out the door, and locked it with Finn pounding on the door "KIDS GO GET HIM!" Maybeck yelled and ran to Charlene's house "MAAAAYBECK!" Finn yelled as he was being pulled by the legs by 4 year olds.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story contains events that happened to two friends of mine that I find hilarious. Yeah I know these chapters are short but short is good... Sometimes -_-  
**

**Enjoy chapter 3**

Philby was now covered in toys while Finn was trying to pry off little Timmy off his leg. "Finn where's Maybeck!" Philby yelled.

Finn got angry after he hear the name 'Maybeck.' He screamed in anger which made the toddlers more happy.

"Dang it Finn, now there happy again!" Philby said. 'Finn's anger must make the toddlers happy. That's it,they're only excited in a person's misery. Strange but true' Philby thought.

Finn didn't know what to do. Should he run and risk Philby hating him forever or stay and risk his life? The answer was simple, let Philby defend for himself. He ran to the door only to remember that Maybeck had locked it. Finn was glad Philby never saw this action or he would've been left to fight the babies and toddlers... Alone.

Finn looked around for his red-haired friend but there was no sign of him anywhere. If Finn didn't find him, soon Aunt Jelly would kill Maybeck, Philby, and him. "Philby" he whisper yelled. The toddlers looked at him, like rabid dogs.

Finn walked into the closet to see Philby tied up in a chair with a rag in his mouth. Philby's eyes went wide, his talking was muffled, he was trying to tell Finn something but it was too late, Finn had been attacked by Johnny, Kenny, Danny, Ponny, and Georgey (just plain Georgey). The boys left leaving Ponny watching the tied up boys.

"Pon, I'll give you 10 dollars if you untie us and we'll forget all about this" Finn offered. Ponny thought about his offer, scratching her head and tapping her foot every few seconds.

"15" Ponny said. Finn frowned. "Fine, 15 bucks just untie us!" Finn demanded.

Ponny worked her toddler magic on the rope and walked out the door with her money after that. "Can we kill them now?" Philby asked. Finn thought about it "no" he said. Philby groaned before walking out. "Philby wait! It's a war zone out there, you'll get killed" Finn warned, but Philby was already out the door. Yelling and objects hitting the wall filled the other room and then it all went silent. Finn slowly walked in the room only to see all the children asleep. "Wah-How?" He stuttered.

"Did you know we can kill Maydork with these children" Philby asked, ignoring Finn's inaudible words.

"Well then we shall teach him a lesson for leaving us with these vicious monsters" Finn said with a devious grin. Philby smiled "I've got a plan" he said. 'Of course you do' Finn thought to himself.

**Any ideas on Philbs plan? Find out on more KK Babysitters.**


End file.
